Conventional whirlpools (including hot tubs, spas, Jacuzzi® baths and the like, mounted inside or outside) have water pumping systems for circulating water around the user. These pumping systems include motors, electronics and similar components that generate heat. In the past, such heat has been dissipated simply by air cooling. However, as more features are added to whirlpools, e.g., variable speed and more powerful motors and pumps, more heat is generated by the pumping systems. Moreover, these components are often located under and around the whirlpool where there is limited space and air circulation. This space now tends to include more insulation, which further limits the space and holds in the heat. Accordingly, a reliable, cost-efficient way of dissipating this increased heat, especially in the limited space adjacent the whirlpool, is needed.